Together At Last
by Javelin 693
Summary: Takes place in the epilogue of Hayate No Gotoku Manga. Based on what i know, two years after the story, Hayate and Nagi finally met each other. Will they love together or will they never see each other forever? *Spoilers included*


**Hello and welcome to my oneshot of Hayate The Combat Butler. I'm sure some of you heard the final chapter of the manga. But for those who don't, spoiler warning (a little of it).**

 **Please refrain from reading this if you don't want to be spoiled.**

 **Are you sure?**

 **You won't unsee what you see after this.**

 **Abandon hope for those who enter here.**

 **This is your last chance.**

 **Okay. But don't say i didn't warn you.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **And don't forget to leave out hearts out too.** **Also some information here and dialogue maybe inaccurate due to the english version of the final chapter is not yet released.**

 **[2 Years Later, In The Park]**

(Nagi's Point Of View)

It's been two years since Hayate left his job as my butler and i haven't seen Maria for a while now. It's the middle of new year and i'm all alone in the park where i first met him. I've been thinking about the past, and thought all the things we go through. Such as that he was always been there for me when i needed him the most, and he saved me whenever i was in trouble. He was always my best butler there is.

But all that changed when he decided to resign. When Hayate left all there is behind.

Ever since that time, i started to change myself since then. I started to help out the cafe i was working in. And i had to admit, it was a hard job to do. But i'll manage that since sooner or later, it will be better.

I also started to like playing outside. Maybe Hayate was right. It wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. I even started to do some exercises, playing badminton and also the squats. Even better, i had my own well-endowed body just like Sakuya. Of course, she beat me to it.

But most of all, i started to do my daily lives better. Such as i cook myself a delicious for me and my friends. And i woke up early while holding a picture of me, Maria and Hayate.

But i still miss those old days. Such as when Hayate and Maria was still with me. Wish they saw of who i become now. I'm sure they're proud of me.

"Hey, sweetheart."

I heard some people calling me. I turned around and saw those two boys again.

"You seemed to be lonely."

I ignored them and think of my own business. Then one of them approached me and reached his hand to me.

"Hey, now. It's not nice to ignore someone. Especially if they offer you to..."

WOOSH*

I swing my tennis bag straight to his neck without knocking him down. Then i gave him a death stare.

"Listen here, buddy. Before i knock you down on the ground, crying like a baby, you better run back home to your mommy." I said to them in a threatening way.

"We're sorry. We won't be bothering you again."

I think that's the last time i'll see them. Since they now know that i know how to defend myself. It's all thanks to my old friend that taught me. And of course my legitimate assumed half sister, Tsugumi.

All of that self defense teaching and learning also heighten my senses. I feel like i'm Jackie Chan while i'm at it. And this is how i make an example of it when i took my eyes on the bushes.

"No need to hide in those bushes there. You can come out now."

(My point of view)

Hayate Ayasaki emerged from the bushes as he knew that he has been spotted. Nagi smiled though.

"Ahahaha." Hayate faked a laugh while scratched his back head. "Guess you saw me peeking on you."

Nagi smiled. Then she gaze upon the sky.

"It's been a while now since you're not my butler anymore." Nagi said. "But it's fine. I'm doing fine without you watching over me like last time."

"Oh. I see. So you're a mature woman now. The woman i now knew changed into a fine one." Hayate said.

"Indeed."

Then silence dawns into the scene for a few seconds, before Nagi started to speak.

"Hayate?"

"Yes?"

Another silence for a few seconds.

"For those two years since you left, everything changes. The girl named Fumi got to be the new student council president. That old geez... i mean grandpa visited my mom's grave, Ruka became the famous idol in the world and that woman you loved before, she's back in Greece." She said.

Another silence breaks in.

"But i wonder,..."

Hayate made a clueing reaction, of what Nagi is about to say.

"Does your heart change, the way i thought of now, as you finally loved me?" Nagi said.

Hayate was silenced for a few seconds.

Nagi was waiting for the answer.

"Well..."

And there it goes...

"Yes. Of course i do..." He said, making Nagi to turn her attention to him.

Nagi was smiling, happy to hear that he finally love her.

"...Nagi" Then, Hayate lend his hand to her. She grabbed it.

The both of them was smiling as snow started to fall down into the scene.

"Let's go someplace else." Hayate suggested.

She smiled, eyes cheerfully closed.

"Yeah."

And then they walked, off from the scene as they are finally together at last.

 **You know. I'll just going to break character here. I felt like i'm going to cry when i first wrote this story ;-;**

 **But enough with my emotional backstory, let's get back to it. And that concludes my version of the epilogue of Hayate The Combat Butler Manga. Hope you love this fic and if you do, leave out a heart to this fic and don't forget to review as well.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
